New Years New Lives
by Dollypony
Summary: On New Years eve everything falls apart S/V
1. Default Chapter

Title: New Years; New Lives  
  
Author: Lauren Alexa  
  
Rating: PG- PG-13  
  
Summery: On New Years eve everything falls apart.  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please DollyponyH@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and all of the characters blong to JJ, ABC, and Bad Robot productions. I don't have any money anyways. So don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 New Years; New Lives  
  
5:30p.m. December 31, 2004  
  
Francie, Will, and I sat together on my couch watching the logs burn. We were starting our New Years celebration early, since I had to fly to China in a few hours. After four years this double agent thing was really starting to get annoying. Not only had the missions gotten harder, they had gotten longer.  
  
Last year we had almost brought an end to all of this spy crap. But, Sloane had taken that chance away. Vaughn and I had gone on a mission to retrieve a disk. We didn't know what was on the disk, but it was rumored that it would bring an end to SD-6. We had brought the disk back and Vaughn had taken it directly to the Marshall clones in the tech office. I had gone home with, what Vaughn had told me was a glow. The glow didn't stay for more than an hour.  
  
I received the Joey's Pizza call around ten that night. Francie had moved out a while back, so it was up to me to pick up the telephone. I had rushed to the warehouse expecting to hear we were going to raid SD-6. What I heard was that there had been a fire in the LA office. Almost everything was destroyed, including the disk. Devlin would not reveal who had started the fire, but I figured it was Sloane. Judging by his "glow" the next morning, I was correct.  
  
All of a sudden I was shaken out of my reverie. Francie had gotten up and turned the CD player on. Christmas music was emerging from the speakers. Emerging loudly, I might add.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit late for Silent Night, not that it wouldn't be nice." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
Francie laughed. "C'mon, Syd! Get in the holiday spirit!"  
  
That's pretty hard with my life. I thought.  
  
Before I could reply to Francie, Will had shoved a glass of Champaign into my hand.  
  
"Let's have a toast!" He announced. It was his way of brightening the room.  
  
Francie raised her glass and seeing my best friend's faces I followed suit.  
  
"To a new year of friends, family, and hopefully less work for Syd!" We clinked glasses.  
  
Smiling, I commented, "Amen to that."  
  
Laughing, Will, Francie, and I fell back to the couch. There was only one thing missing from this moment.  
  
The telephone rung, and I leaped up to get it. I looked at the caller ID and I almost laughed. Speak of the devil.  
  
Instead of Joey's Pizza, I heard, "Syd, SD-6 has been put under new leadership. Sloane has been assasinated." 


	2. A New Boss

Thanks for the reviews. I'm not very happy with this chapter. But, I promise you that the next chapter will have action and romance and all that stuff. And it will be long because I've sorta combined 2 chapters. So. anyway enjoy and pretty please with a cherry on top review. DollyponyH@aol.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 A new boss  
  
Will, must have noticed the look on my face. He came over and I shooed him away. The last thing I needed now was Will's journalistic instincts taking over. I heard Vaughn calling my name.  
  
"I'm here." I said.  
  
"Listen, Syd, I doubt with all the activity this line is being tapped, but to say what I need to say we need to meet."  
  
I avoided Will and Francie's looks as I hung up the phone. I had already made up another lie. But, before I could tell them Francie filled it in for me. "Let me guess. Your trip to London, or Chicago, or where-ever, got moved up." I only nodded. Francie threw her hands up and walked away. Will just followed me to my room. "Why must he always follow me?" I wondered.  
  
"Sydney, listen to me I've known your secret for almost three years now. And I've known you for. who knows how long. That call was not about your trip getting moved up." I sighed. He was annoying and observant. Of course my face was probably anything but calm when I was talking on the phone.  
  
"Will, this is one of the many things you're just going to have to accept. This is something that I'm not even sure what happened. Please, don't ask me about it."  
  
I picked up my suitcase and grabbed my purse. I was out the door before Will could respond. As I turned the corner I almost tripped over Francie.  
  
"Francie, are you ok?" I asked. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
"N-Nothing, Syd." She replied. She got up and hurried to her room. "Have a good trip." She called over her shoulder.  
  
I didn't think much of it. I had to get to the meeting with Vaughn.  
  
~*~  
  
Francie sat on her bed. Any guilt she had had about eavesdropping had disappeared. What secret had Will been talking about? Why couldn't Sydney tell him what had happened? And how had her best friends been able to keep this from her for two years? Francie, then made a life-altering decision. One she would regret forever. She would discover what this secret was, or die trying.  
  
~*~  
  
I raced to meet with Vaughn. What could he have wanted to tell me that he couldn't say it over the phone? I thought for a second. There were too many possibilities, almost everything that we say to each other could kill us.  
  
I was pulling into the warehouse lot when I smelled it. Smoke. I didn't have to look far to see where it was coming from. Flames were sliding out from under the door. I ran to the back exit of the warehouse. It didn't take long for me to take a deep breath and rush in.  
  
I called Vaughn's name and frantically searched through the smoke. I was beginning to think that he wasn't there when I saw him. He was tied up in a corner and the fire was inching closer to him. When I took a step towards him someone put a hand on my arm.  
  
"Not this time, Ms. Bristow." The English accent said. "This time you can't save each other."  
  
One more voice reached my ears. This voice was even more familiar. And very out of place. "Hello Sydney, I'm Agent Kendell, your new boss. 


	3. chapter 3

Ok, I lied. This isn't going to be a really long chapter. I have the Florida Writes test coming up, and the Florida Comprehension Assessment Test, and a math test. Yep I've been pretty busy making sure that I pass the 8th grade. It isn't that hard, except for math. I'm sick today so I managed to finish a short chapter. Oh well, I promise you the next chapter will extremely long. Don't you just love optimism? I almost forgot! Please review. Please, please, please, please, please! DollyponyH@aol.com ~ Thanks, Laurie  
  
  
  
Before I could react I felt something collide with my head. I fought to stay conscious but they hit me again. Before I went completely under they dragged me towards the fire. "Now's the time, Agent Bristow. You have a choice. You can save yourself and Agent Vaughn or you can save your precious country. Which will it be?"  
  
They pushed me closer to the fire. I shook my head trying to clear the murkiness that had come with the smoke and the blows to the head. Suddenly it hit me what he had meant by, 'save your precious country.' "You want us to work for you." I stated. Kendell chuckled, "very good Agent Bristow, considering the circumstances."  
  
"Or what," I asked, "You'll kill us?"  
  
"Well, I thought that was pretty obvious." He responded.  
  
"Kendell, if you really want us to work for you, you would not kill us."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked. I heard some movement behind me and Vaughn was dragged into my sight. He was shaking his head like he didn't know what was happening. They moved him to the fire and put his hand into it. He screamed at the sudden contact and tried to pull his hand away.  
  
I struggled against my captors and tried to get to him. Finally, I relented. I could only take so much of this. "Fine!" I screamed. Immediately his hand was taken out of the fire.  
  
I heard Kendell bark some orders and I felt myself being lifted into some kind of vehicle. But, I didn't care. What I had done was just starting to sink in. I had just agreed to work for Kendell, the new leader of SD-6. I had made that decision for Vaughn. I had said that he would work for them, betray our country, and who knows what else.  
  
I quickly ran over the options in my head. We would obviously be under suspicion for a while, but we could wait and win their trust and then go back to the CIA. I mean they were probably dumb enough to fall for that. Weren't they? I glanced over at Kendell who was giving orders to someone. I wasn't very good, but I could read lips. But, before I could try he noticed me looking at him and turned around. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around and saw Vaughn. I hadn't even noticed them bring him in.  
  
He was hiding his burnt hand behind his back. He looked like a little boy who had done something wrong. He waited for a moment, seeming to measure what he should say. "Come on, Vaughn." I silently urged. "Nothing you could say right now could be wrong."  
  
"Syd, it's all my fault" He looked down at his hands. "I should have known that he knew that I knew. I almost killed you by coming here."  
  
"Now that was wrong." I thought. I could see the pain, and the anger welling up in his eyes. I hated it when he did this.  
  
"Vaughn, don't do this." I urged. "None of this was your fault. He would have done this anyways, even if you hadn't called me."  
  
"No, Syd. This could have been avoided."  
  
I sighed and covered his hand with my own. "There's nothing we can do about it, we can not change it, so I suggest that we just take it as it comes and we'll find some way out." He chuckled at my optimism. And I had to admit it was kind of funny. There we were, sitting in the back of a truck with psycho killers ready and waiting to stab us, and I was saying we'd find a way out. Ha! We were toast. 


End file.
